Cinderella Story
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: Enrique's mom is getting impatient, she wants him to get married soon or else, so she holds a 3-day banquet to get him social. But who IS this beautiful girl who keeps showing up? anti-OC shounen-ai, crossdressing, and mentions of M-preg in last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Yoko: hello, this idea came to me while I was listening to "Truth", by Luca Yumi and "Rinbu Revolution" by Okui Masami

Kira: good songs *nods*

Yoko: yes, yes, I definitely recommend it to you all, my beloved readers, especially while you read this fic, it really kinda sets a good mood! ^-^

Disclaimer: same as always, I own nothing but the plot, which really isn't even mine, so… I own nothing!!! *sobs*

* * *

"Enrique dear, you really need to find yourself a good wife and settle down!"

Enrique just nodded, but rolled his eyes when his mother turned her back on him, most likely to ask one of the servants for more tea.

It had been the same conversation for so long he really couldn't ever remember a time when she hadn't been constantly on his back about it. When he was younger, he had dated many women, sometimes at a time, more for his mother than himself, but either he didn't like her, or his parents didn't.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

When the servants poured more tea, his mother began her lecture once again, but Enrique just tuned her out, only catching simple words and phrases.

Apparently, his mother was becoming so frustrated with her only son, that she was planning to have as festival of sorts, with a banquet nearly every night, where Enrique could meet all the eligible single woman in the high society his parents wanted. That way, the girls would already be pre-approved by his parents, and all he had to do was choose which one he liked best.

Grumbling, Enrique accepted, and his mother, always the planner, nearly squealed in happiness before calling her favorite servant to ready the invitation cards, the finest they had!

In no time at all, the mansion was filled with servants and party planners running back and forth, and even running into each other, which just showed how many people there must have been.

As Enrique tiredly lay his head in his arms, he had wonder,

Was it really worth all this trouble?

He wished he still had contacts with his old teammates, they probably would have made the festivities somewhat bearable, but, he hadn't even talked with any of them since they had be bladed together.

'_Bladed?' _

The word seemed so odd on his tongue, so childish in his mind, and he couldn't help but laugh as he thought how enthusiastic he had been while competing against with the best with his friends at his side, although they sometimes denied it (*cough*Johnny*cough*)

He thought briefly of calling Oliver, but he already knew he would get the same answer: static.

It was if the French boy had fallen off the planet.

For a while, when the story was "new" there had been a world-wide search for the cook-turned-beyblader, but after months of searching, the press just gave up and moved onto newer, so called "bigger" things.

But that hadn't stopped all the teams, even the blitzrieg boys, who searched for another year before the truth that no one had wanted believe finally dawned.

Oliver was gone.

They had mourned for a while, but it had been 5 years since then, and Oliver now seemed to be nothing.

A call from his mother awoke him from his thoughts, and he rushed to her, glad to help decorate to keep his mind distracted

-------------------------Day 3 of 3----------------------------------

Here it was, the final day of the festival, and he was starting to become annoyed with most of the girls here, who tried to act, well, coy.

It was more aggravating than stimulating, really.

Growling as yet another girl practically threw herself at him, he just simply threw her off his lap before making his way to the table and pouring himself another glass of wine.

All at once, the area was flooded with the beautiful scent of roses, and Enrique couldn't help but smile as he looked up.

She was here.

Following the scent, Enrique followed the mane of fluffy green hair as its owner weaved playfully through the crowd, checking back every once in a while to make sure her pray was still following, before running off again, beautiful amethyst eyes filled with joy and playfulness.

For a while, Enrique just let her lead, following obediently where she went, searching for that rose scent if he ever lost her. But then, he decided he had had enough. He had been doing this every night so far, and if he didn't catch her tonight, he would never look at another girl the same way again, not to mention his mother was getting impatient.

So, feigning innocent playfulness, he lead her into a dead end balcony where he cornered her, both arms on either side of her, blocking her in.

The girl smirked and tried walking around him when she suddenly fell, pain etched on her face when Enrique hurriedly caught her before carrying her bridal style to the outdoor bench conveniently nearby. The girl tried to mumble that she was fine and get up again, but she just ended up falling back down on the bench. Enrique bit his lip worriedly, and gently and elegantly took off the girls shoes, putting them somewhere nearby as he kissed both of her delicate feet gently, admiring at how soft and white they were, but also monitoring the many tiny cuts and bruises the tight, fancy shoes had caused her.

Quickly grabbing some medical tape of a nearby glass table, he once again grabbed her foot before wrapping it up as gently as he could before doing the same to its twin, smiling up at her when he was done.

The girl blushed a bit, and leaned forward to give him a small peck, but Enrique grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward, making her gasp in surprise, which he took as a chance to explore her mouth with his tongue. She resisted for a second, but soon joined in too.

They soon became physical, when Enrique suddenly began to pull down on her purple ball gown that so beautifully matched her eyes while the clock struck 12 somewhere nearby.

The girl suddenly panicked and pushed Enrique aside as firmly but gently as she could before running off in the crowd, leaving behind only the wavering scent of fresh roses and the delicate crystal shoes placed neatly next to the bench.

Picking them up gently so as not to break them, Enrique was displeased to find no trace whatsoever of who the girl might have been.

Going back to the ballroom, Enrique once again found nothing, not even a clue.

She was gone.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Owari?^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yoko; and, that's the end!

Kira: or is it?

Yoko: Well, it will be if nobody reviews!

Kira: also, just a note, flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

Yoko: Okay?

**~ review please! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoko: OMFG, I've gotten so much support, thank you all~ *cries*  
Kira: this is probably the fastest that we've gotten so much feedback, thank you all *nods*  
Yoko: shame on you who didn't review! *angry mark*  
Kira: *sweat drop* okay, then, Yoko…

- -Feed Back Corner!- -  
**FlamingIce94:** Yes, and Cinderella is such a classic, is it not?  
**Olv1993:** thank you for the nice comment, you'll just have to read to find out! *winks*  
**.Out:** I'm glad of that, I do have a habit of going on tangent in real life… *sweat drop*  
**VeekaIzhanez:** yes, looking back at my fics now, nearly all of them are pointless fluff… *sweat*

**Congratulations to Olv1993 for being the only person to guess the mystery girls identity, great job!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
{{REWIND!}}  
Waking up and stretching lazily, Oliver sadly glanced across his bed to the end table where two pictures were placed in small picture frames, the two most important things he had.

One was of his late family, another of his team. He was smiling happily in both, and he realized it had been a while since he had smiled so truthfully.

Someone downstairs called his name, so he quickly snapped out of his funk and lovingly placed the pictures back down before planting a fake smile on his face as he walked down the stairs to the small pastry shop where he now worked.

Things just hadn't been going well for the grass-haired boy, not lately.

First, he got separated from the team as they each took over their family business, then the family went bankrupt, then both his parents were killed.

What did fate have against him?

He had no more time to think, because Cécile, his boss, suddenly came through the door, so he had to act like he had been working the whole time instead of daydreaming.

She obviously wasn't convinced, but she ignored it, instead smiling sweetly at the younger boy.

"Oliver, great news! Word of our pastry shop has reached all the way to Italy!"

Oliver's face brightened "That's great!" he said smiling truthfully for the first time since the accident

"Yep, and that's why I'm giving you the honor of our first foreign delivery!"

Taking a sip of tea, mint to be specific, Oliver nearly choked on his drink. Then it finally dawned on him. He was going to Italy. After all these years, he might finally see his friend again.

If he was wanted.

Oliver shook the negative thoughts away before smiling happily and telling Cécile he would be happy too.

Quickly running upstairs, Cécile handed him a large white box wrapped in a purple, which Oliver gladly accepted before making his way to the airport, running back for the forgotten cake, his ticket clutched tightly in his hand.

---------------------------------That night!-----------------------

Shuffling through the crowds, Oliver looked around anxiously, playing with the end of the ribbon on his dress that Cécile had loaned him.

Yes, he was wearing a dress, and not liking it one bit.

On the other hand, it did look good on him, showing off the "womanly curves" his co-workers had always teased him for and the white and purple satin ball gown perfectly matching his lavender eyes and almost unnaturally paled skin.

And, to top it off, he had tied his hair with a little matching ribbon, also purple, finalizing the whole outfit.

O.K, maybe he was enjoying it a bit. But just a little!

Giggling to himself, Oliver made his way to the center of the ballroom to where he was supposed to deliver the cake and poured himself a small glass of wine to help him sleep after the tiring plane ride.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bright yellow, but he shook his head nervously sure that he had imagined it, until the person walked even closer, azure eyes practically sparkling with happiness as the boy laughed.

Oliver nearly dropped his wine in his surprise, but quickly caught it while it was in mid-air, not wanting it to spill upon the floor.

Enrique was here.

'Of course.' Oliver thought hitting himself mentally. He was in Italy for god's sake, at a high-class party to boot, how could he have been so naïve as to believe otherwise?

Not that the Parisian boy didn't want to see his best friend, but… how was he to explain everything?

As far as Enrique knew he had probably practically fallen off the earth. How was he to explain just randomly coming back, not to mention never calling or even writing.

What if he had been forgotten?

Oliver tried not to think about that anymore. After all, how could Enrique forget his best friend, they had known each other since they were 2 and 3 (guess who was what) when there parents attended a similar banquet.

Oliver smiled at the nice memory. Now that he thought more thoroughly, Johnny and Robert had also been there that particular day, but they didn't really talk that much, if at all.

When he looked back to the blonde, he found him looking at him like he was a piece of meat, a look he usually gave girls he was getting ready to pounce on.

Oliver swallowed nervously, having completely forgotten his female-like appearance and his friends playboy streak.

Enrique weaved his way through the lined up girls, walking straight over to her. "What your name, cutie?" he asked in an unfamiliar, manly voice that made the cross-dresser want to swoon.

"Karine" Oliver said, his voice low and his face bright red. And he turned an even brighter shade when the blonde smiled blindingly, apparently finding pleasure in the fact that he had flustered the "girl"

"I-I really should be going" Oliver said quickly brushing past the boy, picking up his skirts in order for him to run faster, not stopping until he could no longer hear the others yells of protest.

"I'm so sorry, Enrique" Oliver said tears dripping dramatically down his face, smudging his makeup as he looked longingly back at the mansion where said boy still was, probably already forgetting her by his 'fun" with all the other girls.

Gazing back one last time, Oliver slunk into the night, the almost full moon shining brightly above, the only witness to the boys sad tale.

But for how long?

--------------To be Continued------------------  
Yoko: I feel so evil! XD  
Kira: correction, Yoko, you are evil.  
Yoko: true enough. XD  
Kira: okay people, same as always, yoko will not post until she gets at least 5 more reviews, so please press the button below and tell us what you think!  
Yoko: arigatou, and see ya next time! ^w^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Yoko: I'm back~ *laughs evilly*  
Kira: (. . .) *smacks over the head with a table lamp*  
Yoko: *clutches head* ow, Kira, what the fuck?  
Kira: *snickers*  
Yoko: *glares*

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGGGG~ .

Anyway, on with the show~! XD

"Miss Sarah?" A young maid of about 23 with hot pink hair and sparkling purple-blue eyes asked opening the door to her young mistresses room, looking in but seeing nothing but darkness.

The night was fairly clear, the full moon shining brightly upon the otherwise pitch black room, illuminating the young girl sitting in a throne like chair, a glass of wine firmly held between thin, elegant fingers.

Looking up, the girl was caught perfectly, the moonlight giving her an unearthly glow.

The girl was undoubtedly beautiful, with bright red hair and sparkling grass-green eyes, matched perfectly with the tightly fitting dress that was a sparkling green in color, a large slit going down the side, exposing beautiful long, thin, creamy-white legs.

Crossing said legs in a exposing way, the rich girl pouted to see that it was only a maid, having expected it to be one of her many admirers coming to ask for her hand.

"what do you want?" she asked sharply glaring at the young girl who quivered, not expecting such a harsh voice from the elegant woman.

"y-your tea is ready, mademoiselle…" the pinkette said, her English slipping in her fear.

The second girl only scoffed. "don't bother me with such things. Leave at once!"

The maid needed no second warning, barely being able to remember to curtsy before she tore out of the room, the other laughing evilly at the others fear.

"ah, my poor, poor, Enrique, it is only a matter of time until you become mine." the girl said taking a sip of her wine before laughing again, a murder of crows flying off into the distance.

Enrique sneezed, once, twice and looked around wildly, wondering who was talking about him.

When he saw nothing suspicious, he turned around again, instead focusing his attention to the coffee in his hands. Putting the coffee down he held his hands flat in front of his body, and his eyes started to fill.

He could still feel the sensation of her skin on his, the smell of her still caught on his clothes, which he confirmed with a large whiff of his shirt. He smiled.

Then he remembered why he was here. He had been so close, so close to the happy ending he and his family had been dreaming for for years, and it had slipped away from him in a second.

Lowering his head to hide his tears, which fell with a slight 'drip' on the glass café table, he almost didn't notice a certain red-head girl walk up to him until her shadow covered him, a eerie chill running over his body as he looked up to her, blue eyes still somewhat sparkling with tears.

"hello, Enrique, my name is Sarah, and I believe I have something you may be looking for"

Yoko: CLIIIFYYY~  
Kira: *sweat drop* sorry for the short chapter…  
Yoko: but that just means we'll update faster, right, Kira?  
Kira: yep~! *smiles and nods*  
Yoko: review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Yoko: La. lei. HO~! // ~  
Kira; 0-o WTF?  
Yoko: *giggles*  
Kira: *sweat drop*

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (not even this computer, unfortunately XD)**

"hello, Enrique, my name is Sarah, and I believe I have something you may be looking for"

The blond looked up, confusion in his eyes as he looked up at the still smirking red head. Keeping eye contact for another second, Enrique tipped his head to the side naively before turning back around and taking a sip of his coffee.

Sarah just anime fell.

Turning around so that her back was towards him, Sarah bit her thumb nail nervously. This was not how it was supposed to go.

Giving one last look to the blond boy, Sarah ran off, smiling evilly as plans to win the blond over formulated in her mind.

By a coincidence of fate, Oliver had also been at said cafe at the time, and growled low in his throat when he saw a girl in a snow white blouse with some of the buttons open to give a tantalizing view of her breasts and a tight leather miniskirt walk up to a certain crush of his.

How dare that bitch go near HIS Enrique!

Oliver blushed . He could be the protective type, especially of those he cared about, but he was never the type to let it become violent, which was exactly the opposite of the feeling of want he had to tear the red haired girls pretty head from those shoulders at that moment.

Thankfully, Enrique ignored her completely, which Oliver knew from years of friendship to be one of his ways of saying 'no interest'. Oliver was glad that the blond boy hadn't been enticed by her ridiculously large boobs which she seemed to be more than happy to show off.

When the girl finally left, Oliver took in a deep breath of air. Here was his moment, after all these years, he was supposedly seeing his best friend for the first time in over 5 years.

He just hoped he could act well enough to pull it off.

Finally gathering all his courage, Oliver stood up straight and tall, his chair falling backwards with a loud crash. The entire restaurant turned to look at the now blushing boy, allowing Enrique to escape through the crowd.

Laying a bill on the table, Oliver hurriedly ran after him, but lost him in the mid-day crowd, which was filled with couples out on weekend dates.

Oliver's heart beat painfully in his chest, and he dejectedly began to slowly walk back to the hotel where he was staying in, his head and shoulders drooped forward and his arms hanging limply at his side.

Watching out of the corner of his eye, Enrique waited until the girl was out of sight before standing up and making his way in the opposite direction.  
Suddenly, there was a large crash, and a large crowd began to gather, blocking Enrique's path.

The blonde swore to himself at the obstacle, but he had to admit he was curious.

'its probably just some lover's quarrel' he reassured himself, giving himself the momentum to keep walking.

It took a second, but then his brain focused on the word "couple" and a image of the beautiful girl entered his mind. She was smiling, her eyes closed and her cheeks lightly blushed, but then she seemed to notice him and opened her eyes.

Enrique gasped. The girl looked so happy, but her eyes said otherwise, large purple jewels filled with an unknown sadness and unshed tears.

Shaking his head, Enrique willed the image to disappear, and he sprinted the rest of the way, not slowing down until the roof of his abnormally large house came into view. As he got closer, he slowly slowed his pace down until he was walking at a fairly slow pace.

When he finally got to the large, wooden, double doors, he let himself right in, no matter how many times his mother had told him to wait for a maid to come and do it.

Letting go of a brass handle, the door automatically slid shut, a large "BOOM' echoing through the house when it closed. Taking a few steps back until he felt supported, Enrique sat down, his head between his knees, large sobs emitting from his throat as even larger tears rolled down his face, warming his face.

The sounds of the depressed boy only seemed to echo through the house, contrasting greatly to the bright sunshine pouring through the open window, a light breeze pulling back snow white curtains.

His sadness was heard only to deaf ears, only further saddening him.

Suddenly, he had a sudden inspiration.

Rushing upstairs, Enrique rushed to his mothers door, knocking loudly.

"Enrique, dear, what is it?" his mother asked calmly, although her eyes showed otherwise.

"Mother, can I please have a copy of the guest list?"

Yoko: cliffy~ *giggles maniacally*  
Kira: that's it, no more coffee for you… *sweat drop*  
Yoko: KIIIIRAAA~! *cries dramatically*  
Kira: 0-o  
Sarah: please review! ^w^  
Yoko: DIIIIEEEE~! *stabs Sarah*  
Kira: Shit! Yoko, down! You can't kill Sarah. Not yet anyway… *grins*  
Sarah: what was that? *shock marks*  
Kira: Nothing~! *crescent eyes*  
Yoko: that's just plain creepy…. *sweat* 


	5. Chapter 5

Kira: wow, almost 10 reviews already!  
Yoko: thank you all so much~ *cries dramatically*  
Kira: *sweat drop* yeah, yeah, cut the water works, we get it already!  
Yoko: *glares*

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Enrique whistled to himself as he looked at the ever growing crowd of girls, all of whom had attended the party on all 3 days. The number of girls had been large on paper, but seemed even bigger now that he was seeing it in person. It made him wish he knew more about the mystery girl that would lighten the loud, lessen the numbers, make it more likely that he would actually find her.

It was going to be hard though. How was he supposed to find one girl out of thousands of possibilities?

It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure

Oliver could only look in awe. There were so many girls here, obviously come from all over the world, and all gathered here at the house of a certain blond majestic.

Each girl seemed prettier than the last, which made the "girl" self-conscious. While many of the girls were wearing top-name brand clothing , many of which showed off way more skin than should be healthy, Oliver had decided to dress Kariné in a simple white shirt, dark purple skirt that went just barely past the knee, high-top sneakers, also white and green, and a corset-like jacket, tying "her" hair back into a ponytail with a purple and green alternating stripe ribbon.

Yes, he was cross-dressing again, so help him god, but he was sure this was the best way to approach his womanizing friend.

Anyway, getting back on track, he was here to say hello to his friend, maybe even confess his love and hopefully not get a slap across the face.

But could he get the courage or even the time to say it? There were so many girls here…

A soft, elegant hand patted him on the shoulder, surprising him and making him jump and turn around to see….

"You again?"

Sarah gave Oliver a strange look, but laughed anyway, understanding at the very least that she had been surprised.

"yes, anyway, I'm a caterer here, and I need some help, but my assistant is working on something else. Do you think you could help me?" Sarah lied

"sure" Oliver agreed, sure that some extra time would help him plan out what he was going to say.

As he turned around in the general area Sarah told him she was working, he never saw her grin evilly.

The fly had been caught In the spiders web, and it wasn't going to get out anytime soon.

"is this it?" Oliver asked pointing to a closet the girl had described to him.

"yes, that's the one!' Sarah said with fake enthusiasm. "do you think you can get the stuff off that top shelf there?" she asked, pointing to the top.

Oliver nodded, and Sarah made as if walking away, but turned around at the last second and shoved Oliver in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Realizing that he had been tricked, Oliver began to shout loudly and bang his hands against the wood door, but his cries were ignored by Sarah, who even went as far to lock the very room, in case the girl got out somehow.

'I've got you, my pretty, and this time, you won't escape!' Sarah thought evilly. Her plans were working perfectly, and as long as fate and lady luck stayed with her, she and Enrique would be happily together in no time.

Yoko: Kira, can I kill Sarah yet?  
Kira: for gods sake, Yoko, NO!  
Sarah: what about me?  
Yoko: nothing~ *whistles innocently*  
Kira: *sweat drop* as usual, please review! :3  
Yoko: *waves enthusiastically* BYEEEEEE~!  
Sarah: 0-o  
Kira: *sighs* I need a new job…


	6. Chapter 6

Yoko: I'm sorry, I know the posts have been crappy lately, but it gets better, I swear!  
Kira: (. . .)  
Yoko: what?  
Kira: *smirks* nothing~  
Yoko: Kiraaa~ *whines*  
Kira: *angry mark*  
Yoko: 0-o RUUNNNNNNIINNNGGGGG~! *runs away*  
Kira: finally, peace and quiet! *sips tea calmly*

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Looking around her, Sarah scoffed to herself.

none of the girls here were even possibly worthy of the Enrique's love and affection, and Sarah was glad that she had locked "Kariné" in the closet, as she had been the only real threat.

Now there was nothing in her way.

Looking herself over one last time, Sarah nodded in approval of the outfit, a light blue summer dress that ended just below her knees and had spaghetti straps that were neatly tied into a bow behind her neck, showing off some skin from a tantalizing v-neckline, paired with black name-brand flip-flops and a matching purse.

She was irresistible.

Now that she had had her ego boost, Sarah confidently walked through the crowd off girls, who, after a couple "accidents" began to part like the red sea, whispering amongst themselves.

Sarah lifted her chin high, confidently walking up to the blond, announcing "It is I, Kariné!" for the whole world to hear

Enrique, for one, was flummoxed.

Here was this strange girl that he had absolutely never seen before in his life just suddenly coming up to him, proclaiming to be a girl he had fallen in love with just a week before.

She did not look or even sound like Kariné, which made him roll his eyes but motion for her to follow him anyway, not wanting to be branded as cruel

After making sure that they were both comfortable, Enrique asked to hear the girls tale.

Nodding, the girl seemed to take a blue handkerchief out of thin air and daintily dabbed her eyes ruefully.

"I was born Sarah Jane Evermore" the girl began, "and my mother died in childbirth. Father blamed me, and began to abuse me because I had not only been the cause of her death, but I looked so much like her, or at least as far as I can tell from the pictures"

"anyway, father wants to get me married to this horrible old man just because he's rich, even though his grandchildren are older than me, so I decided to come to this party as a celebration of my last days of freedom. And so as not to raise suspicion, I died my hair and used color contacts in case father sent guards after me to bring me back."

"but then I saw you. It was love at first sight." Sarah ended her tale, which she had made up beforehand, there, smirking behind her handkerchief at the blond's understanding expression.

Faking a sad look, Enrique was about to ask her to please leave when he smelled it.

It was the unmistakable smell of roses.

Her scent.

Noticing the blond's reaction, Sarah, too, began to sniff, wincing when she smelt the horrible scent that must of rubbed off on her when she had trapped the real Kariné.

She was about to apologize for the bad smell when she noticed an look of love on Enrique's face, which she took as a clue that Enrique believed her.

Everything was going according to plan…

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
One of Enrique's maids, a girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes named Katrina was walking down the hallway doing her chores when she noticed one of the doors that wasn't supposed to be locked was.

Mumbling to herself, Katrina took the key and unlocked the room, finding a young girl inside surrounded by splinters of wood, the cabinet behind her shattered beyond repair.

"There you are Cloé, I was wondering when you would get here! Well, no matter, at least you came, even if you are late."

Oliver looked up in surprise, but was able to say nothing as the girl shoved a large bundle in his arms.

"get dressed and then meet me in the main ballroom, okay?" Katrina called out behind her as she rushed out to tell the head maid that Cloé was finally here.

Raising an eyebrows in confusion, Oliver untied the neat bundle, gasping as a maids outfit, complete with the headdress, Mary-Jane's, and lacy socks, unfolded themselves in his hands.

Oliver was about to object and go out the window, when he realized that this would be the best way to keep an eye on his crush. So, sighing to himself, he closed and locked the door with a key he had also found in the bundle before getting undressed and then dressed again in his new uniform.

_'Why do these things always have to happen to me?'_ Oliver thought crying dramatically to himself as he finished, folding his original outfit and putting them in a cloth bag he found on the table.

Thankfully, he knew the house fairly well, so he had no trouble finding the main ballroom, gaping at the large numbers of girls, all talking animatedly and even fighting amongst themselves.

Squeezing through the crowd, Oliver was quickly handed a broom, so he began to sweep, making neat piles across the floor.

Just then, Enrique and the red haired girl from the cafe walked up on stage, hand in hand, making Oliver's blood boil.

"I am happy to announce my engagement to Miss Sarah Evermore" Enrique said proudly, giving his new fiance a light kiss on the cheek, making her giggle and blush a light pink.

Oliver barely heard the "crash" noise the broom made as it fell to the floor.

It…it couldn't be!

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Whistling to himself, Robert led Johnny and the blade breakers to the main ballroom of his blonde teammates house, where they were just in time to hear the announcement.

Clapping animatedly, they could only hope that the blond really was settling down once and for all this time.

Hearing a loud crash literally right next to them, they all turned, seeing a girl with wavy waist-length green hair and sparkling lavender eyes hold a hand over her mouth so as not to let a sob escape her throat, large tears still rolling down her face, which was etched with misery.

They thought it nothing more than another girl he had played with, but she felt familiar.

Suddenly, they realized why.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

Yoko: yay, another long chapter! *collapses from exhaustion*  
Kira; yes, it is quite long…  
Yoko: I felt bad about all those short, crappy posts lately, so I thought I'd make it up to you guys *smiles*  
Kira: well, well, this plot just keeps getting thicker and thicker, doesn't it?  
Yoko: yes, and its nowhere near done yet! :3  
Kira: please review!  
Sarah: Bye!  
Yoko: *holds up chainsaw*  
Kira/Sarah: 0-o  
~review please~


	7. Chapter 7

Yoko: Heelloooo~! *scary crescent moon eyes*  
Kira: demon be gone! *throws beans at her*  
Yoko: *starts chocking* K…Kira!  
Kira: *whistles innocently*  
Yoko: *shock marks*

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (except my OC)**

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

Hearing his name, Oliver looked over curiously, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed his teammates looking at him, eyes wide.

Blushing about 4 shades of red, pink and even purple, Oliver tried to busy himself with sweeping, although he was only bringing the dust up in the air, making the people around him cough.

Stepping closer, Johnny walked until they were facing each other before flicking his teammate in the head.

"idiot"

Looking up, Oliver began to cry, sounding more like a lost little boy than anything.

Looking sympathetic, Robert pulled the smaller boy into an awkward hug, he wasn't usually this touchy-feely, but then again, Oliver was like a little brother to him.

"you still love him, huh?" Rei asked abruptly, to which Oliver looked at him in shock.

"Hn, you seriously thought people wouldn't notice it? We're not as shallow as you might think." Kai added, looking the Parisian boy straight in the eye.

"I'm an idiot." Oliver said simply, dropping the "female" facade and talking in his normal voice, which was a little raspy from under-use.

"well, now your not alone, 'cause whether or not that idiot likes it, we're staying for the week." Johnny said stubbornly, making the French boy giggle a bit, a light flush covering his cheeks.

smiling, max asked if he was going to be okay, to which the greenette confidently replied he was fine, raising both his hands in the air optimistically when Rei suggested they meet for lunch.

"just wait, here, I'll go get changed and be right back. And don't you move!" Oliver warned, pointing accusingly before running out the door, ignoring Katrina's bemused cries

"sorry Katrina, I'm just taking a lunch break, I'll try not to be long, okay?' Oliver called back, which seemed to please the other girl.

Then Oliver remembered. He had no more need to cross-dress, at least not while he was simply going to lunch with his friends, but the only clothing he had brought was the outfit he had worn here.

Blushing at the thought of the grief he would get for wearing such an embarrassing outfit, Oliver suddenly thought of his old room.

The majestics had stayed at each others houses often when they had still been a team, so Oliver had always kept some clothes at his friends houses, and they did the same just in case.

Without even thinking, his feet just led him, automatically turning left and right until he was standing in front of his old room.

The door opened with out a creak, as if it had been opened recently, an Oliver was surprised to find it clean and free of dust, his belongings well kept, as if it had only been days since he had left.

Oliver smiled to himself before walking over to the closet, but turned around when he heard the door open, accidentally running into Enrique.

"oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" Oliver said, almost forgetting to use his girl voice, turning his head to the side, hoping that the blond wouldn't see the humongous blush on his face.

"No that's okay" the blond said it so low that the greenette barely heard it.

"sorry, sir, I'll go now" Oliver said quickly, grabbing a random outfit and then running out again.

"strange girl" Enrique said to himself before shrugging, wondering what in the world that had been about.

After spending a quick amount of time getting dressed, Oliver stored his new uniform into a safe place before walking into the ballroom, happy to find his friends still there waiting.

"god, Oliver, we thought you got kidnapped or something!" Johnny said sarcastically, making Oliver laugh, it was impossible for him to get lost, not in this house anyway.

"c'mon, lets go already I'm starving~!" Takao whined, which made Kai slap him over the back of the head.

Oliver smiled to himself, it was going to be nice to catch up with his friends.

It had been much too long.

Walking into the restaurant, the two teams laughed and joked cheerfully, not noticing the sudden silence for a minute or two, but then staring right back when they did.

The room had its gaze entirely transfixed upon the large group, whispering things like "its him, it's the one who survived"

Looking around, they then noticed that Oliver was fidgeting with his shirt, his face a bright cherry red.

Taking sympathy, Rei grabbed his arm and led him to their table, calmly asking what the matter was.

After a second of thinking, Oliver bid them all to sit down, and even though it was a little cramped, that being the understatement of the year, it seemed to be the biggest table the restaurant had to offer, so Oliver began to tell them everything, first just about his family's death and then bankruptcy, and then even venturing to tell them about Cécile and the ball.

"So, wait, are you saying that Sarah girl was a fake? Takao exclaimed, making Kai roll his eyes.

"did you seriously only JUST notice, idiot?" He said, his annoyance not so subtly hidden.

"so, what have you guys been up to?" Oliver asked cheerily, trying to change the subject, not wanting to give the red haired girl the honor of having another second of his attention, he was annoyed enough as is.

Noticing the youngest boys annoyance, the others went into full discussion of their recent activities, even sharing some juicy gossip amongst themselves, humorously reminding Oliver of a flock of high school girls.

When he thought of them all in sailor fukus, he burst out laughing, nearly chocking up his tea as he laughed.

Giving him an odd look, Robert patted him comfortingly on the back before paying for the bill and then leading the large group out again.

Walking into the house, if it could even be remotely called that, Oliver instantly rushed off back to work, yelling goodbyes behind him until he ran into a not-so-happy butler, who gave him a disgusted look before moving on, not even noticing when Oliver stuck his tongue out childishly behind his back.

"Robert? Johnny?" The group turned around, and poor Johnny was barreled to the ground with a girly scream as a certain blond Italian jump-hugged him.

"damnit, Enrique, what did I tell you about doing that?" Johnny growled as he slapped Enrique over the head, only making the other boy roll his eyes and laugh harder.

Coming downstairs, Oliver was barely able to hold back a gasp when he nearly walked into the blond for a second time that day.

"oh, hello again" Enrique said offhandedly, making the "girl" jump and turn around mid-air, her face a light pink with fright.

"sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You okay?" Enrique asked lowering his voice as if talking to an injured animal or a scared child. Oliver would usually be furious and beat the blond's pretty head in with a frying pan, but…

His voice was so mesmerizing,. He could feel his head spinning.

Wait a second….

Snapping out of his funk, Oliver found himself an uncomfortably distance form the nearby wall, which was a very gorgeous blue, almost as pretty as Enrique' eyes, which swayed closer and closer until his head suddenly made contact.

"ITAIIIII~!" he whined, sitting up and holding his now profusely bleeding head, glaring, quite convincingly, I might add, at a hysterically laughing Johnny as well as Robert, who, admittedly, wasn't doing that good of a job holding back a chuckle of his own.

Enrique, too, was laughing, but at least was enough of a gentleman to help the boy up, smirking a bit when he saw the flustered look the "girl" got when their hands touched.

Smirking to himself, he kept their hands connected even when she was obviously stable enough to stand on her own, loving how adorable she looked when confused.

Suddenly, two doors opened onm either side of the room, and through one came a worried Katrina and the other, an enraged Sarah.

"What. Do you think. you're doing?" Sarah growled when she noticed the hand to hand contact going on.

Blushing profusely, Oliver let go, taking a few steps back towards Katrina, who treated his wound with a clean rag, asking what had happened in hushed whispers.

"SILENCE!" Sarah yelled, making them all jump.

"and WHAT exactly do you think your doing?" she said venomously, poking Enrique in the chest.

"I was helping miss…"

"Cloé" Oliver finished, to which Enrique shot him a dazzling smile.

'yes, I was helping Miss Cloé, who seemed to have fainted a bit."

"is this true, Cloé? Do you need the day off?" Katrina asked, worriedly.

"no, that's okay Katrina, I probably just ran too much after lunch" Oliver gave her a smile, which she grudgingly accepted, leading the girl by the arm to her next chore.

Looking behind him, Enrique realized that in the drama, the others had left, leaving only him and Sarah.

Moaning to himself, Enrique just blocked Sarah out by thinking about how no matter what the girl claimed, she was nothing like Kariné.

Thinking of said girl made him smile, making Sarah bite her lip warily.

Taking a sniff of the air, Enrique stopped in his tracks.

There it was again.

Ignoring Sarah's bemused cries, Enrique hurriedly threw open the door, running down the hallway until he found the room where it was coming from, Enrique opened the door just a crack, gasping as he peeked in.

his hunch had been right.

There, in that very room, was Cinderella.

Yoko: wow, the plots really moving around now, huh?  
Kira: yes, but I am sad to think that this shall be over soon.  
Yoko: me too…  
Kira: not that we don't have any MORE ideas to write.  
Yoko: we don't?  
Kira: *sighs* of COURSE we do, Yoko, we've probably got too many, in fact!  
Yoko: COOLIO! *shiny eyes*  
Kira: *sweat drop*  
Sarah: please review!  
Yoko: *smiles menacingly*  
Kira: *sharpens butcher knife*  
Sarah: 0-o


	8. Chapter 8

Kira: hello, I shall be taking over today, as Yoko is sick…  
Yoko: what are you talking about, I'm right here!  
Kira: not anymore… *holds a knife above Yoko's neck*  
Yoko: Nani? *cute cat face*  
Kira: *trembled, but drops weapon and pats Yoko's ears*  
Yoko: *smiles and purrs*

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!**

Muttering under his breath, Oliver took all his anger out on the poor windows he had been assigned to clean.

"Stupid Enrique, stupid hormones, stupid… ARGGGG!" with an final enraged yell, he grabbed a chair and was about to throw it out the window when she felt a familiar presence at the door.

Whipping around so quickly that he became lightheaded, Oliver nearly dropped the chair in his shock, which obviously humored his blond friend.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked, a little more menace in his voice than he meant, but gasping when he saw the seriousness on the blond's face.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Enrique began to stalk his prey, bending down so that their faces were even, and just close enough to kiss, but tortuously far away at the same time.

He had noticed the greenettes reaction, "her" blushes and stuttering.

"Now, Miss…Cloé, I feel that we have met before might you have any idea why that might be?" He asked changing his position so he was breathing on Oliver's neck, making the younger boy shiver from the sensation.

Smirking, Enrique made sure to inhale a large dose of "her" addicting scent.

There was no doubt, she smelled the same, and, unlike Sarah, it was strong and natural, not fading in the least.

Sarah had even had the nerve to try to cover it up with some expensive perfume, which smelled nothing like the real thing.

Thinking of roses made Enrique think of Oliver, and his heart ached as he thought of the many hours he and Oliver, sometimes even joined by Johnny or Robert on occasion, would spend in the French boys garden, whether actually gardening, doing schoolwork, or just goofing around.

"Enrique? Enrique? Damnit Enrique, I know your in there, don't think you can hide from me!"

Jumping slightly, Enrique was literally wrenched from his daydream/flashback as the annoying voice of his fiancé streamed through the thick wooden door, her loud knocks, if the loud noise she created could even count as something so tame, echoing through, getting more and more distressed and angry with time.

"I can help you"

Enrique had nearly forgotten about Oliver, and therefore jumped when the cross-dresser spoke, but had to ask: "how?"

Biting his lip worriedly, Oliver bit his lip and tried to block out the noises outside while he searched for a suitable place to hide the blonde until he could persuade Sarah to leave.

Suddenly, his eyes fell upon a large cupboard-like enclosure, not that much unlike where he had been entrapped, but larger, obviously more than big enough to hide the other boy.

Pulling lightly on Enrique's jacket,. Oliver motioned towards said enclosure, opening the door and once again motioning with his hand where he wanted the blond to go.

Thankfully, Enrique understood, and climbed into the cupboard-closet, sighing in relief when Oliver closed the door tightly behind him before venturing to open the main door, an enraged Sarah falling in ungracefully as if she had been leaning against the door eavesdropping, which was most likely not to far from the truth, if at all.

"What is it, Miss Sarah?" Oliver asked, hoping his anger wasn't to visible in his voice, instead clasping and unclasping his hands until they were riddled with little crescent moon shaped cuts.

"Where have you hidden him?" Sarah growled, grabbing Oliver's shoulders and shacking him so until he cried out in pain at the sharp, manicured nails dug painfully into his skin.

Suddenly, Sarah stopped, pushing him harshly so that he collided painfully with the wall opposite where he had locked Enrique before looking around like a mad woman, a possessed look in her eyes as she desperately called his name repeatedly, checking everywhere in the small room where the blonde might be, but staying clear away from the hiding place, which made him sigh quietly in relief.

Hearing the sound, Sarah whipped around, her green eyes practically bloodshot as she once again gripped the younger boy by the shoulders, making him wince as new cuts were added to the old ones.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Sarah hissed dangerously under her breath. "I bet you think you can keep him all to yourself, don't you, you little whore! What kind of web of lies have you told him, huh? HUH?" Sarah asked, slamming Oliver's head against the wall every few seconds in a painful pattern that made the greenette weak and lightheaded.

Than the words she spoke dawned on him.

I was true, all this was was one lie after another.

Enrique, on the other hand, could do nothing but stare as the girl who had seemed so calm went absolutely crazy on the poor maid.

But when she started banging poor Oliver's head against the wall, he all but lost it, kicking the door wide open with his foot before jumping out, sliding himself behind Sarah and raising her arms above her head with one hand, the other catching an unconscious Oliver just seconds before he hit the ground.

Placing the "girl" on the ground lovingly, Enrique could only glare at Sarah, but let her go all the same, picking Oliver up bridal style and bringing "her" up to Oliver's room just by pure instinct, placing "her" on the purple silk sheeted bed, which Enrique had kept spotlessly clean in case the French boy ever came back.

Blinking his eyes sleepily, Oliver instantly recognized the ceiling of his "second home", which had been painted a light sky blue with fluffy clouds.

For a second, he wondered if he had dreamed it all, but quickly thought twice when he felt a stabbing pain in his head, neck and a slight pain in his ands and shoulders when he tried to sit up.

"Whoa, don't move, okay?" Enrique said soothingly, lowering Oliver back on his bed after making sure he ate some pain pills and drank some water.

'w…what happened?" Oliver asked grudgingly, his voice hoarse.

"Sarah kind of went psycho when you hid me" Enrique reminded him, pouring the rest of the cold water onto a clean rag and placing it on the French boys forehead, smiling to himself when Oliver instinctively made a slight purring noise in his throat at the cool sensation.

"so, do you think your going to be okay?" Enrique asked tentatively placing a hand on the injured boys shoulder but quickly retracting it when the other winced in pain, but nodded all the same.

Enrique gave him a weary look, but decided not to argue, instead placing the water bottle within reaching distance and making his way out the door, making sure to close it softly so as no to cause more pain.

One way or another, Sarah was going to pay for what she did.

Yoko: wow, I can't believe I wrote all this in one day!  
Kira: me neither!  
Yoko: gee, thanks for being so supportive (sarcasm) -.-  
Kira: eh heh… *sweat drop*  
Yoko: Review please!  
Kira: the faster you review, the faster we post, the faster Sarah dies!  
*Meanwhile…*  
Sarah: *sneezes* 


	9. Chapter 9

Kira: Hello again.

Yoko: So much has happened this week: I've gone to the beach, the movies, helped my friend paint her house...

Kira: yes, Yoko, we get the point.

Yoko: *pouts*

**Disclaimer: same as its always been: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

Waking up, Oliver blinked warily, nearly falling out bed when he found Enrique's face to be less than a foot away from him, his warm breath cascading on him in regular intervals.

Realizing that Enrique had probably been watching him the whole time he was unconscious, Oliver blushed, but felt his heart plummet.

This was all just a lie. Enrique wasn't here because they were best friends, he was here because he probably felt responsible for his injury, when really it was his own fault for messing with the blond in front of his fiancé.

His good mood gone, Oliver eased himself out of bed, lovingly placing his blanket over Enrique to keep him warm in the frigid room before making his way out, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble with Katrina for being out so much when he was supposed to be working.

As he walked, he happened to notice a full vanity laying innocently against the wall.

Oliver couldn't help but look at his reflection.

His hair was a bit messy and his ribbon was crooked, but that could be easily fixed with a simple hairbrush, which, after investigating the contents of the drawers, was found, a metal one, silver in color, with an rose design on the back of it, the elegant stems curling around to a large red rose in the middle.

Sweat dropping at the coincidence, Oliver took out the ribbon and began the tedious task of brushing his hair.

Grumbling, Oliver wondered why in the world he didn't just cut it all of and save himself the trouble.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Oliver turned his head.

To his surprise, he found a small metal pair of sewing scissors. It would be a stretch, but his hair wasn't extraordinarily thick, only long, so he would just have to be a bit patient.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver began the tedious task of cutting the grass-color locks, feeling lighter and lighter with every clump that fell to the carpeted floor.

With a final 'snip', Oliver once again ran a brush through his shortened hair, which now reached just past his shoulders, as short as he dared cut it for the sake of his feminine disguise.

Nodding in approval, Oliver but the hairbrush and scissors back before standing up, knowing he would have to clean up the mess of his hair before someone found it.

However, seeing Enrique as he turned, Oliver gasped and clutched his heart comically.

"En…Master Enrique! You scared me!" he said, almost calling him "Enri", but catching himself before he could finish his mistake.

Raising an eyebrow delicately, Enrique laughed, making a familiar warm sensation in Oliver's chest.

He loved it when Enrique laughed, when he was happy, Oliver was happy.

Suddenly, he tensed as Enrique shook his head.

"You know, Oli, you don't have to hide from me" Enrique said with emphasis on the childhood nickname, his eyes, which had been closed with happy laughter an moment before were now gazing sadly at the stricken greenette.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" Oliver asked, his eyes widening, stepping backwards self-consciously., but falling with a yelp as he tripped over the vanity, falling painfully on his butt.

Smirking a bit, Enrique bent down and crashed their lips together.

At first, Enrique was afraid he had made an mistake in kissing his childhood friend, but those worries disappeared like a wisp of smoke when the greenette began to kiss back just as passionately, opening his mouth to allow the older boys tongue to enter.

Breaking the kiss to breath, Enrique ran his fingers through the silky green locks, savoring the feel of them between his fingers.

"I missed you so much" he admitted, tears forming as he caressed the others smooth, flawless cheek, which reminded Enrique of porcelain.

Hearing those words, remembering the kiss, Oliver all but broke down, sobs filling his throat as he grabbed the other by his shirt and pulled them together, just wanting to be comforted, to know everything was going to be okay.

Smiling sadly, Enrique rested his chin on top of the others head, patting his back soothingly until the sobs died.

"I should go" Oliver said, but Enrique just shook his head.

"No, go get into some better clothing and freshen up or whatever, I need to do something, and I need you to come with me, okay?"

Oliver nodded, and picking himself up using Enrique for support, walked to his room, changing into an pair of white pants and a black shirt with a single yellow star in the middle before splashing some water on his face and walking back out smiling, even his eyes twinkling happily.

Grabbing his hand, Enrique led Oliver to the main ballroom, where the large crowd, although slightly diminished, was still chatting and eating.

Leading Oliver to the middle of the crowd, Enrique motioned for everyone to make a large circle around them before turning to the other, reaching into his pocket and nervously fumbling with the object inside.

"Oliver Polanski?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Enrique asked getting on one knee and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a medium sized box covered with a blue velvet, which he opened to show an ring, which was plain gold except for the amethyst in the middle, who's shine was nothing compared to the love in Oliver's eyes as he cried "Yes!" and jumped into Enrique's waiting arms pulling him into a kiss which the blond happily accepted.

At first, the crowd was quiet, but then Johnny burst through, loud and flamboyant as ever, and pulled the string on a glitter ball, which shot a blast of glitter and confetti in the air as he cheered; Robert, Rei, Max, Takao, and finally Kai following soon after, encouraging the girls around them to do the same.

Looking at one another in confusion, the girls seemed reluctant at first, but after one got the courage to do it, the other followed suit, the air soon becoming clouded with rainbow-color confetti.

Looking at each other with content smiles, Enrique and Oliver rested their foreheads together as they gazed into each others eyes, never seeing Sarah walk up to them until the redhead had pushed Oliver to the side.

"what the hell is this? Enrique, you're getting married to me, or have you forgotten?" She asked, her voice laced with poison.

"No, Sarah, I haven't forgotten your lies" Enrique said with a glare as he went to help the other up before holding him protectively against his chest as he remembered the lies the red haired girl had told him.

"This is the true Cinderella" he snarled, as if daring her to dare put another finger on his new fiancé.

Growling and snarling herself, Sarah was about to charge again when Johnny held her back.

"Brother, let. Me. Go!" she yelled, trying to wrench away from the others grasp.

Looking between the two, Oliver gasped at the resemblance and wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

Mouthing apologies, Johnny led his sister, who was kicking and screaming out the door before shutting and locking it behind him.

"Okay, that problems fixed, now what?"

The entire crowd turned to the young couple, who looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"I don't know about you guys, but we've got a wedding to plan"

* * *

Yoko: awwww~

Kira: jeez, Yoko, cliche much?

Yoko: I'm still mad at you.

Kira: -.- *gives Yoko a lollipop*

Yoko: Love ya! *grabs lollipop and runs*

Kira: *sweat drop* anyway, there's only one more chapter, the epilogue, and then this story is done.

Yoko: bot unwil thin, pwes reviw! (But until then, please review)

Kira: *angry mark* Yoko... *growls and pulls lollipop out of Yoko's mouth*

Yoko: *ears droop and she gives Kira puppy dog eyes*

Kira: Fine. *sighs but gives it back*

Yoko: *smiles happily*


	10. Epilogue

_**::Epilogue::**_

In the sunny depths of Italy, there stood the large Giancarlo-Polanski mansion, standing full and tall in all its ivy-wrapped glory.

It had been nearly 15 years since that fateful ball, and 14 since their wedding and the birth of their first child, a boy named Carlos.

Since then, Oliver had also given birth to two other children, both girls: Jeanne, who was 12, and Alice, who was 7.

Despite the age difference, they all looked quite similar, all having blond hair and purple eyes, although Jeanne and Alice had longer hair and larger eyes than their brother.

Getting back on track, the entire family was currently out in the garden Enrique Giancarlo had built for his beloved husband, and, since, it was a nice, warm and sunny spring day, the children had been allowed by their tutors to go outside for the day with their parents who were lovingly caring for the roses that had been planted there.

A slight tinkling of chimes was the only sound that could be heard as the two older children read silently to themselves, Alice being entertained with a pad of paper and some crayons, as it had been found that she had her "mothers" artistic ability.

The chime was soon silenced as the wind stopped blowing, but was soon replaced by the sound of a man-made bell accompanied with one of the maids calling for the children to come for lunch.

Whooping loudly, Carlos happily threw his book to the ground haphazardly, whereas Jeanne closed her own softly, bending down to pick up her brothers before placing it on top of her own on the white painted metal table, curtsying ladylike to her tutor before picking up Alice as well as her supplies, supporting the girl on her hip with one hand while the other held her art before making her own way to the picnic table, which had already been situated with lunch.

After finishing their lunch, the children were given a small break, so Jeanne led a sleepy Alice to the bey-dome where she and Carlos were going to practice.

Setting the smaller girl on the ground, Jeanne smiled as the girl instantly curled up in the warm, soft grass.

Walking up the stairs, Jeanne turned to face her brother. Grinning confidently, they both released their beyblades.

Carlos's grin fell as his blue and teal blade faulted, allowing Jeanne's purple and white one a perfect chance to attack and win.

With a simple glance at each others eyes, they both smiled good-naturedly as Jeanne went in for the kill…

Hearing an abnormally large crash, Carlos stared in shock as a mysterious silver and red blade flew into the ring, efficiently knocking both the siblings beyblades to their feet.

Hearing a rustle from the trees nearby, both turned around, eyes lowered in suspicion, Jeanne's eyes wandering to the youngest Giancarlo child, who was still asleep i the meadow below.

Hearing footsteps, both turned to see a girl with short, shoulder length red hair with a grass-green plait headband that matched her glistening eyes, which were of the same color.

Her outfit consisted of a white, knee-length summer dress that was adorned with twisted green stems and leaves. The dress, despite its childish appearance, was nothing short of sexy on the girl however, as it fit her curves comfortably, the slight v-neck showed off a tantalizing bit of cleavage, which had obviously been enhanced, whether by a push-up bra or even stuffing.

Jeanne didn't know, and she didn't personally care, either.

Carlos, on the other hand, was obviously dumbstruck by the girls beauty, and it took all the strength in Jeanne's body not to attack the boy with something either sharp, heavy, or, preferably, both, she wasn't too picky at the moment.

Thankfully, he soon snapped out of his funk, and even began to growl when the unfamiliar girl began to insult his own sister.

Rolling her eyes, the girl, who introduced herself as Summer, lazily flicked a strand of beautiful fiery-red hair over her shoulder.

After awhile, the insults just became too annoying, and the siblings made Summer promise to leave them alone if they won.

Shrugging confidently, Summer agreed to a 2-to-1 battle.

Getting on the side opposite their opponent, Jeanne and Carlos smiled confidently, something that seemed the shake their opponent quite a bit, although she covered it up quite quickly with a look of complete boredom, even daring to yawn, even though the fear was evident in her eyes.

Waiting for the countdown, the Giancarlo siblings and Summer all launched their beyblades, Carlos dealing with offense while Jeanne arranged defense.

Soon, however, their confidence slipped. Summer was stronger than they expected, and with a final mighty push, the green blade belonging to the older was nearly ripped out of the stadium.

Growling, Carlos made the trek to grab it, sighing happily when he found it to be mostly unharmed save for a few scratches, which would be easy enough to fix.

Wincing as the two blades still in the ring crashed, Carlos looked desperately at his sister, who looked absolutely terrified.

Unlike Carlos, Jeanne hadn't made her appearance in the real world yet as a blader, and had never bladed anyone except her brother and her parents. She had been confident at first, as she and Carlos were a good team, as they filled each others weak spots, but while her blade was amazing with defense, she wasn't that good with offense, which would obviously be a big factor in this game.

Hearing a voice, she turned around, her face etched in surprise as she watched little Alice, who had been awoken by all the noise, cheering enthusiastically for her big sister, even though she didn't really understand what was going on at all.

Smirking, Carlos also began to cheer until Jeanne's face brightened entirely.

Turning to face her opponent, Jeanne grinned confidently, calling upon the inner strength of her blade.

Summer appeared to be unimpressed, but the façade fell when her blade was violently launched out of the dome, spinning like a ballerina for a couple of turns before stopping right at her feet.

Gaping, Summer's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, but she soon recovered, swearing vengeance before running with her tail between her legs.

Running up to the winner, Carlos held his hand up for a high five, but was instead pulled into a tight hug.

Smiling gently, he patted his sisters back encouragingly, but pausing and tensing when he heard the enraged yell of their tutor.

Sweat dropping slightly, the three siblings all joined hands as they walked down the pathway back home, a smile on each of their faces.

Their was no better feeling than justice being served, even after all these years.

_**- - The End - -**_


End file.
